


Where Do I Put My Hands?

by casesandcapitals



Series: Robot!Gerard [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Robot!Gerard, Robots, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had done extensive research on how two humans come to be in a relationship of a sexual and romantic nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do I Put My Hands?

The waiter brought the check and Frank paid, signing his name in a scribble. Gerard watched closely.  
This was Date Night.  
Gerard had done extensive research on how two humans come to be in a relationship of a sexual and romantic nature. There wasn't a lot of information about human and robot relationships, besides the purely sexual ones, so Gerard decided to learn from humans.  
They had gone to see a movie, a scary one, and then to a nice restaurant for dinner. They made conversation and flirted. Gerard wasn't sure he had studied flirting enough; most of his efforts seemed to make Frank smirk.  
They left the restaurant and got in the car. Frank drove, because Gerard didn't have a license. Gerard turned on the radio to cover up the fact that he was googling flirting techniques again.  
He knew what happened after dinner on a first date. In movies the couple shared a kiss at the front door before going separate ways and trying to decide when to call each other. But he and Frank lived together. The internet said they shouldn't have sex until after the third date, but he supposed that this just counted as their first _formal_ date, and there had been plenty of other _informal_ dates.  
Leaving the city to find a dark place to watch a meteor shower probably counted. Going to a lake and learning to swim probably counted. He wasn't sure that grocery shopping was a date, but they went to the park every Saturday and that _had_ to be classified as a date, since it wasn't exactly an appointment.  
Gerard switched over to looking up when the next meteor shower would be and if there were any fairs or carnivals coming up. Carnivals definitely counted as a date.  
"What are you doing?" Frank asked, turning the music down.  
"Nothing," Gerard answered.  
"You're on the internet, I can tell," Frank smirked.  
"How can you tell?"  
"You squint your eyes a bit."  
Gerard looked over to check Frank's expression, to see if he was teasing Gerard like he often did. He was wearing the expression that Gerard had come to recognize as _fond_.  
"I was looking up the next meteor shower," Gerard said. "I liked the one we saw. And I was looking up carnivals because I think that would be a nice date."  
Frank glanced away from the road for a second to smile at him. "I think a carnival is a great idea."

When they got home, Gerard hesitated at the door. Should he kiss Frank even though they were both going inside? Maybe he should kiss him and then leave? But where would he go?  
"Gerard? Is everything okay?" Frank asked, holding the door open.  
"Can I kiss you?" Gerard wondered.  
Frank smiled wide, his teeth showing. "Of course. How about we go inside first?"  
That settled that, Gerard thought.  
Frank turned on the hall light after he shut the door behind them. Gerard moved forward and pressed his lips to Frank's lips. Something about kissing always made Frank chuckle and Gerard wasn't sure what was funny, but Frank usually stopped laughing after a moment.  
Frank put one hand on Gerard's cheek and the other on his hip, pressing him back against the wall. They had done this before, and Gerard put his arms around Frank's waist while Frank settled against him. Gerard had no difficulty getting an erection while kissing Frank, and Frank didn't seem to have a problem with it either.  
Gerard had discovered that lots of things besides masturbation felt nice, and pressing their hips together while they were both hard was one of them.  
Frank moaned and Gerard nearly jumped in surprise. That was only the forth time Frank had made that noise while kissing since the time they had first kissed. Gerard still wasn't quite used to it.  
Frank pulled away after a few minutes.  
"We should probably get ready for bed," he said.  
Bed. Right. This was another thing he had read about. They slept in the same bed every night, but going to bed after a date was different. Going to bed together after dinner and a movie meant sexual intercourse.  
Gerard had been very careful about firewalls and virus protection while researching that aspect of dating. Oddly enough, he had found that virus protection was something humans had to worry about during sexual intercourse as well. He wondered if he should double check his firewalls before they started.  
"Gerard? What's got you so distracted?"  
Gerard blinked a few times. "I'm thinking."  
"Will you tell me what you're thinking about?" Frank asked. His smirk looked nicer now that his lips were red and wet.  
"Are we going to have sex?"  
"Oh!" Frank blushed. Gerard didn't point it out.  
"That's what people do after formal dates and dinner and a movie counts as a formal date so I thought since we live together we wouldn't have to go on three dates before having sexual intercourse because we've been on plenty of informal dates before and-"  
"Gerard," Frank said softly. "Slow down, baby."  
"Should I say goodnight and leave and call you in two to three days instead?"  
Frank laughed and kissed Gerard again. The kiss wasn't much, since he was laughing, but Gerard thought he enjoyed it anyway.  
"Have you been watching romantic comedies?" Frank finally asked, still chuckling.  
"Yes?"  
"Is that why you insisted on dinner and a movie?"  
"I wanted tonight to be a real date."  
"Baby, real dates are whatever you want them to be," Frank said. "They can be going out to listen to music, or watching a meteor shower, or staying in and playing a board game."  
"But the internet said-"  
Frank raised an eyebrow and Gerard closed his mouth.  
"We don't have to follow the standard protocol for dates laid out in romantic comedies and on the internet. We can do our own thing, whatever we have fun doing, as long as it's together. That's what dates are."  
"Did you have fun tonight?" Gerard wondered.  
Frank smiled. "Yes, but not because we followed the First Date Formula. I had fun because I was with you."  
"Oh. Okay." Gerard smiled too. "That sounds good."  
"I love you, Gee."  
"I love you too, Frank."

They brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas, then climbed into bed next to each other. Frank rolled close and set his head on Gerard's shoulder, draping his arm over Gerard's stomach.  
"Night, Gee," he muttered.  
"I was thinking," Gerard said, a bit louder than he meant to.  
"About?"  
"I was thinking that maybe we could still have sex?"  
Frank sat up and looked at Gerard in the near-dark. "Are you sure?"  
"Do you not want to?" Gerard wondered.  
"I absolutely want to," Frank grinned. "I just don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with just because you think you're supposed to do it."  
Gerard thought about it for a moment. "No, I still want to have sex with you."  
Frank chuckled, immediately leaning down to kiss Gerard.  
"Does that mean we're going to have sex?" Gerard asked when he pulled away.  
"Yeah, yeah let's try it," Frank said, sounding different than before. He wasn't laughing anymore.  
"How do we do it? I saw videos on those sites that I definitely don't go on anymore and I've read lots of articles on theory and execution and they all said the first step should be-"  
"Gerard," Frank interrupted gently. "Sex isn't a formula. There are certain steps that have to be taken, but it's really just... an expression of love."  
"Okay," Gerard nodded.  
"Okay. You love me, right?"  
"Yes, I love you," Gerard beamed.  
"And I love you, so try not to worry about what you _should_ be doing and just focus on right now, on you and me."  
"But you said there are steps," Gerard corrected.  
"You can trust me to take care of the steps and make it happen. I want you to just relax and feel, okay?"  
"I trust you, Frank," Gerard told him.  
Frank gave him that fond look again, leaning back down to kiss him.  
They kissed for a while, until Gerard was hard again. He twisted a little so he could press against Frank and found that he was hard as well.  
Frank broke the kiss and they both just breathed for a moment.  
"The first step," Frank whispered, "is arousal."  
_Step One; Complete,_ Gerard thought.  
"After that, we take our clothes off," Frank continued.  
Gerard slept in pajama bottoms and one of Frank's old T-shirts. Frank just wore pajama bottoms.  
"I'm gonna take your shirt off," Frank said.  
"Okay."  
Frank grabbed the hem and Gerard lifted his arms so Frank could pull it over his head. He tossed it on the floor and they went back to kissing.  
After a minute, Frank pulled back again.  
"Pants now?" Gerard asked.  
"Yeah," Frank chuckled.  
Frank pulled Gerard's pajamas down, telling him to lift his hips off the bed as he went. He pulled them completely off and dropped them to the floor alongside his shirt.  
"Do you want to help me take mine off?" Frank asked, fingers in the hem of his own pajamas.  
Gerard nodded. He put his hands next to Frank's and together they slid the pajamas down to his knees. He had to shuffle a bit to get them passed that point, but soon they were on the floor as well.  
_Step Two; Complete._  
"What's the next-?"  
"Shh," Frank whispered. "Don't worry, just feel."  
Gerard tried to empty his mind of anything that wasn't Frank settling in his lap, Frank's hands on his shoulders, Frank bending down to kiss him.  
It was better than being pressed together in the hallway, it was better when there were no clothes between them.  
"I- I like this," Gerard said. He was surprised to find himself almost gasping.  
"Good," Frank said, gasping as well. "Good, I like it too."  
"I think I want to progress to the next step."  
Frank giggled.  
The next step, apparently, was just like masturbation, only with their hands on each others erections instead of their own. It felt better that way, too.  
He shared this discovery with Frank, who laughed.  
"What?" Gerard asked.  
"It's just, 'erection' isn't a very sexy word," Frank chuckled.  
"Oh," Gerard said. "What- what word should I use, then?"  
Frank gasped. Maybe Gerard should've stilled his hand while they were talking. He decided he didn't want to stop, even if it made it difficult for Frank to form sentences.  
"Uhm, you could say 'dick'," Frank told him, gasping over the words. "Or- or 'cock'."  
Frank's erection jumped in his grip and Gerard grinned.  
"I think I'll use the word cock," he said.  
Frank moaned, and Gerard found that interesting.  
"You like it when I say cock?" he asked.  
"Oh, my God," Frank panted. His hand tightened and Gerard suddenly remembered that Frank was touching him as well.  
"I'm getting distracted, I think."  
"Okay, uhm. We can, we can move forward if you want."  
"I'd like that."  
Frank giggled, breathless, and pulled his hand away. He reached down to stop Gerard's hand as well.  
"Wait, we're going back a step," Gerard complained.  
"Well, we could finish like that," Frank said. "That's one way to have sex, but if you want to go forward we have to momentarily stop touching each other. I need my hands for this next bit."  
"Okay," Gerard nodded. He trusted Frank's judgment.  
"There's a few different ways we could go, at this point," Frank said, still sounding breathless.  
"What ways?"  
"Well, we could try blow jobs. Do you know what those are?"  
Gerard nodded, he had read about those. "You would put my cock in your mouth, or I would put _your_ cock in _my_ mouth."  
Frank blinked three times really fast.  
"Isn't that right?" Gerard wondered.  
"Uh, yeah, it's right. I just- didn't realize how hot you'd sound talking like that."  
"Is that a good thing? To sound hot?"  
"A very good thing."  
Frank bit his lip for a moment and Gerard thought _that_ was a very good thing.  
"Okay so," Frank pressed on. "We could try blowjobs, or I could finger you."  
Gerard tried to remember if he had read about that, but something about Frank's hands on his thighs and his swollen lips and his messy hair was doing something strange to Gerard's thoughts.  
"That's where I would use lube and, and put my fingers in your ass. Or, or your fingers..." Frank said, blushing a deep red. Even his chest was turning red.  
"Does that feel good?"  
Frank nodded, gulping. "Um, it's usually done before, uh. Before penetration."  
"Your cock in my ass?" Gerard clarified.  
Frank had to blink a few times again. "Oh wow, yeah. Yeah, that's. We could do that. If you wanted."  
"I want to do that. Can we kiss again before that?"  
Frank nearly jumped forward to press his lips against Gerard's. Gerard opened his mouth immediately this time; he liked the feel of Frank's tongue pressing on his own.  
"I want to finger you," Gerard said when they finally pulled apart. "Is that alright?"  
Frank nodded, almost frantic. "Yeah. Probably a good idea since you've never- yeah. Yeah, I want you to."  
"That means I would penetrate you, right?"  
Frank huffed out another laugh. "Penetrate is another un-sexy word."  
"You said penetrate before," Gerard pointed out.  
"I was just trying to explain the, you know, procedure."  
"So, what do I call it? What am I going to do to you?"  
"You're gonna fuck me," Frank told him. His voice sounded like he had just smoked three cigarettes.  
Gerard nodded. "I want to fuck you, Frank."  
"Oh, holy shit. Okay," Frank gasped. "Okay, let's do this."  
Frank climbed off his lap, which seemed like another step backward to Gerard, but he didn't say anything. Frank opened the bottom drawer in his nightstand and rummaged around for a moment. When he came back to Gerard we was clutching a tiny bottle of lube.  
"We're gonna take this really slow, alright?" Frank said.  
"Okay, just tell me what to do."  
"I'm gonna lay on my back, and I want you to kneel between my legs," he instructed.  
It only took them a few seconds to rearrange themselves. Gerard thought Frank looked really nice laid out with his knees bent, legs spread wide so Gerard could shuffle close.  
"I'm gonna pour some of this on your fingers," Frank told him.  
"And then what?"  
"I'll show you."  
Frank popped the bottle open and squeezed the cold lube onto Gerard's outstretched fingers. He quickly set the bottle back on the nightstand, then took Gerard's hand in his own.  
"Like this," he said quietly. He guided Gerard's hand down between his legs, pressing the pads of his fingers to his hole. "Don't press in yet, just... just, like that."  
Gerard rubbed his fingers against the puckered skin, watching with interest as Frank's eyes slipped closed and he shuddered.  
"Does it feel good?" Gerard asked, lowering the volume of his voice to match Frank's.  
"So good, Gee. It feels amazing, you're doing great."  
Gerard knew the emotion he felt then was _pride_ , one he didn't experience very often.  
"Okay," Frank panted. "Now, slowly, just your index finger."  
Gerard concentrated, pressing in with the correct finger. Frank moaned, loudly, and Gerard almost pulled his hand away.  
"That's it, baby," Frank groaned. "Now, there's- there's this one spot, it's called the prostate."  
Gerard nodded. He'd read about that in his medical books.  
"It's- it's gonna feel amazing when you press on it. I want you to try and- Oh, oh fuck!"  
"Was that it?" Gerard asked frantically. "Am I hurting you? Should I stop? Frank, are you-?"  
"Shh, you're doing great," Frank said, sounding shaky. "That was it. Okay." He stopped talking to pant for a few moments while continuing to guide Gerard's hand, pressing his finger in and out. "Okay, that was it, so I want you to t-try and remember where it was, okay?"  
"I'll remember," Gerard promised. He knew exactly where that spot was now. "Should I press there again?"  
"Not- not yet," Frank half gasped, half chuckled. "I'll finish if you do."  
"Okay."  
"Okay, now gently add your middle finger."  
Frank guided his hand, pulling out then back in, this time with two fingers.  
"Oh, fuck yeah. Okay, you're doing perfect," Frank muttered. "You wanna keep going on your own?"  
"Yes," Gerard said.  
Frank released his hand and Gerard continued, in and out, without Frank guiding him.  
"Is this good?" he asked.  
"Perfect." Frank was shaking all over. "Now- your other hand, on your cock."  
"Like masturbating?"  
Frank laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, but don't finish."  
Gerard could do that. He wrapped his left hand around his own cock and started stroking. The difficulty, he soon discovered, was fingering Frank and stroking himself at the same time. He had to keep stopping and starting, trying to do both at once.  
"Frank, this is complicated," he said.  
"Okay, that's fine. Are you hard?"  
"Yes."  
"Then- then we can move onto the next step," Frank grinned. "Pull your fingers out, slowly."  
Gerard did so, watching Frank shiver. After Frank took a few deep breaths, he reached back for the lube.  
"This might be easier if you lay down," Frank said. They quickly switched places again, Frank kneeling and Gerard laying on his back. "Now, I'm gonna put lube on you, so that you'll slide right in, okay?"  
"Okay," Gerard nodded. He watched Frank's face while he poured lube out, watched him bite his lip. He blinked when Frank set the lube down again.  
"We're gonna start off slow," Frank said.  
Gerard nodded in agreement, even though he wasn't sure what step they were on anymore.  
Frank climbed into his lap again. He took Gerard's cock in his hand and held it still. Gerard watched closely as Frank sat back.  
"Oh!" Gerard gasped. "You- you're. Oh."  
"What? Talk to me, Gee," Frank panted.  
"You're sitting on my cock," Gerard said.  
"Yeah," Frank grinned.  
Gerard could feel Frank's body easing open around his cock as he lowered himself into Gerard's lap. He was hotter on the inside than the outside, slick with lube. Frank's muscles contracted, squeezing around him. Something happened to Gerard's internal clock, because it seemed like forever before he was all the way inside Frank. He knew, logically, that it couldn't have taken forever.  
"Is this- Am I fucking you?" Gerard needed to know.  
"Yeah baby, you are." Frank leaned forward slightly, the shift in angle making them both gasp, and set his hands on Gerard's chest. After a moment he pressed with his hands and lifted himself up, sliding along Gerard's cock.  
"It feels so good," Gerard whispered. "It feels so-"  
"I know, I know," Frank panted. "You feel amazing."  
Gerard suddenly realized that his arms were laying uselessly by his sides.  
"What should I-? Where do I put my hands?"  
"You can," Frank stopped to breathe as he sank back down. "Put them on my hips."  
Gerard raised his hands and noticed they were trembling. He set them on Frank's hips just as he bottomed out. It was better that way. When Frank lifted up again, Gerard could help.  
"Talk to me, Gee," Frank begged.  
"About what?"  
"Tell me what you're thinking, anything."  
"I... I'm thinking that this is like nothing I've experienced. It's better than swings, it's better than ice cream. I feel like I can't breathe, even though I am. Like there's no oxygen in the air anymore. I can- I can see the muscles in your stomach and thighs and arms working and I think it's beautiful. You're blushing everywhere and I think you look really beautiful, Frankie. Really, really beautiful and I love you."  
"Oh God, Gerard," Frank said, sounding like he was close to tears. "I love you too."  
Frank leaned back, his hands sliding down to Gerard's stomach. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the ceiling, mouth open and gasping. He started moving faster.  
Gerard clenched his fingers in Frank's skin, grabbing his hips tight to help him move, pushing him up and pulling him back down.  
"Do you- do you remember that spot?" Frank groaned.  
"Yes," Gerard said. He pulled Frank down at a slight angle and Frank immediately cried out.  
"Oh fuck, please!" Frank begged. He lifted one hand and wrapped it around his own cock.  
Gerard watched, mesmerized, as Frank stroked himself a few times and came in white ribbons over Gerard's stomach.  
He seemed to turn to jelly after that, collapsing forward and catching himself, hands on either side of Gerard's head.  
"Now you," he panted.  
Gerard took a second to figure out what he was supposed to be doing, then gripped Frank's hips, holding him still so Gerard could press up into him.  
He thrust into him seven times before he finished, crying out like Frank had and squeezing his eyes closed.  
"Fuck," Frank sighed.  
Gerard blinked his eyes open as Frank lifted himself up and off of Gerard, carefully laying down. He set his head on Gerard's shoulder, limbs sprawled half on Gerard and half on the bed.  
"Is it always like that?" Gerard wondered. He felt like something in his systems might fry if they did that too many times.  
"It's never been like that for me," Frank muttered. His breath fluttered over Gerard's neck and he realized they were both sweaty.  
"What made it different?"  
Frank huffed out a quiet laugh.  
"It was different because that wasn't just fucking. People call that love-making."  
_Love-making_ , Gerard thought. He liked the sound of that.

The End.


End file.
